Goodbye Angel
by Abbs04
Summary: My take on Lorenzo's reaction to Courtney's death.


Lorenzo's POV

Damn it.

I just got Carly's message about Courtney's memorial service that was today. I had no clue that she was even dead. I can't believe that she's gone. I mean, Courtney was really the one person I could count on to give it to me straight, she didn't pull any punches with me or held back.

All she wanted was a child, and her one wish cost her, her life. How is that fair? She was so full of life, and had one hell of a fight in her.

_Flashback  
__Courtney (starts to struggle):"He's not my baby's father. You need to get him away from me. Get him away from me! Everything he says is a lie!"  
Lorenzo: "Doctor, please --" He began to struggle with her and tried to hold her down.  
__Courtney: "Get away from me! Don't touch me!"  
__Lorenzo: "Please help." He then put his arms around her head and put her in a chokehold to keep her in place.  
__Courtney: "No! Get away from me!"  
End of Flashback_

She put up a very good fight at the clinic, but the drugs that the doctor gave her, ended her ability to fight me off. Then not even a month later, we got into at the park when I confronted her pill usage.

_Flashback  
__Lorenzo: "You seem upset." He said to her, as he held her pain pills.  
Courtney: "Yeah. Maybe because I'm thinking about the baby I lost because of you." He tapped a finger on the bottle. "Give me those."  
__Without even looking at her, Lorenzo throw the bottle at her, which she failed to catch and fumbled to pick up off the ground. "You sure you're alright?"  
__Courtney: "You mean, am I strong enough to fight you off if you try to grab me? Yeah, absolutely."  
End of Flashback_

Courtney was also very loyal to her family and very protective of them. Hell, she saved my life to save them from certain jail time. But the only thanks she got was a divorce from her husband, Jason Morgan, and booted from her family's life. I really can't believe how horrible her brother treated the blonde. Only now did Corinthos realize that. Why the hell couldn't he have realized that sooner, when it actually mattered? Better late than never, I guess.

Sure, Courtney and I didn't get along, but I still would've liked to have gone to the service to pay my respects. If anyone in town had my respect, it was her. I respected her honesty with me, her passion, her loyal to a family that didn't even deserve her, her devotion and dedication to helping children, her loving nature, and that Goddamn stubbornness of hers. Courtney was also very smart. There wasn't really a doubt about that, with her being a Corinthos and all. She had figured out that I had developed an obsession, an unhealthy one at that, on Carly Corinthos. And then she had figured out long before the others did, that I was the one who had her brother's limo blow up during the custody trail of Michael and Morgan, which caused me to go blind for awhile. I hate to admit it, but she was right about Carly only staying with me out of pity. Though I refused to believe it at the time.

The two of us shared a connection, a bond, that neither of us could explain. We knew each other and could read the other like a book. She had figured out that I wanted Carly, and I had figured out that she was pregnant.

End of POV

* * *

Entering the Queen of Angels church, Lorenzo couldn't help but remember Courtney's shock that he really saved her life. He had gone over to the office to see if she needed help cleaning up after the shooting that had occurred the day earlier.

_Courtney: "What if you're wrong, Carly? I mean, what if the man I hate more than anything in this world just saved my life? What am I supposed to do with that?"_

And after the shooting had stopped too. He chuckled at the line he used after she had asked him who they were trying to kill.

_Lorenzo: "Me, I think. Certain people don't find me quite as charming as you do."_

It was funny. Courtney didn't find him charming at all. Hell, she saw past it and saw basically right through him. Although he really had nothing to do with them getting shot at, her theory that he set it up to be a hero in Carly's eyes was very good. It was something that he probably would've done too, but not like that. But her strong dislike, ok, hatred, of him, prevented her from seeing anything but the worst in him. Perhaps if things hadn't happened the way they did, they might've somewhat gotten along.

He went over to the candles and lit one for the blonde. "I hope you're at peace now, Courtney. And that you're with your child." He then lit another candle for the baby she always blamed him for losing. Blowing out the match, he said "you deserved better in life. Puts down the match No one really treated you well, not even me... I just realized that you were like an angel here on earth. So, goodbye angel." He then turned and walked out of the church.

The End


End file.
